maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations - Homecoming
|Gear Set = Chitauri Armory Set |Chapter Briefing = The latest in weapons has come, someone is using stolen technology from the Avengers battles, but the unexpected appearance of a wannabe hero makes the things more harder when the biggest threats begin to appear: A rejuvenated Vulture along with an improved group of Sinister Six. |Important Notes = The only way to recruit Spider-Boy is to complete the list of Tasks. *15 Star Mastery of the Special Operation will '''NOT unlock Spider-Boy. One of the Tasks requires the defeat of an Epic Boss. This can be done by having the requirements needed to unlock the Epic Boss or by skipping the task by paying . The requirements are: *Completing all threats. *Recruiting Ironheart, Scarlet Spider and Spider-Man. *Finishing Deploys immediately as soon as they appear. }} Mission 1 - The World is Changing : Team-Up: Kraven the Hunter, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Boy, Spider-Man Location: Pier 94 |-|Battles= |-|Mini-Boss= {| width="100%" |- valign="top" |width="50%"| Minimum Score: 3 Team-Up: Spider-Man (Required) }} |width="50%"| Minimum Score: 6 Team-Up: Scarlet Spider (Required) }} |- valign="top" |width="50%"| Minimum Score: 7 Team-Up: Kraven the Hunter (Required) }} |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: 9 Team-Up: Spider-Boy (Required) Boss Reward: |W1 enemy2 name = Scarlet Spider |W1 enemy2 icon = Scarlet Spider |W1 enemy2 link = Scarlet Spider/Boss |W1 enemy2 class = Infiltrator |W1 enemy2 effect = |W1 enemy3 name = Mysterio |W1 enemy3 icon = Mysterio |W1 enemy3 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Mysterio |W1 enemy3 class = Tactician |W1 enemy3 effect = |W2 enemy name = Vulture |W2 enemy icon = Vulture |W2 enemy link = Vulture/Refactor/Danny R.R |W2 enemy class = Tactician |W2 enemy effect = }} |-|Deploys= Mission 2 - Shocked! : Team-Up: Location: Brooklyn Bridge |-|Battles= |-|Mini-Boss= {| width="100%" |- valign="top" |width="50%"| Minimum Score: 3 Team-Up: Iron Man (Required) }} |width="50%"| Minimum Score: 6 Team-Up: Spider-Boy (Required) }} |- valign="top" |width="50%"| Minimum Score: 7 Team-Up: Ultimate Spider-Man (Required) }} |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: 9 Team-Up: Spider-Boy (Required) Boss Reward: |W2 enemy name = Crossbones |W2 enemy icon = Crossbones |W2 enemy link = Crossbones/Danny R.R |W2 enemy class = Scrapper |W2 enemy effect = |W2 enemy2 name = Shocker #1 |W2 enemy2 icon = Shocker |W2 enemy2 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Shocker/Boss |W2 enemy2 class = Blaster |W2 enemy2 effect = |W3 enemy name = Ultimate Vulture |W3 enemy icon = Ultimate Vulture |W3 enemy link = Ultimate Vulture/Danny R.R |W3 enemy class = Tactician |W3 enemy effect = }} |-|Epic Boss= Must finish '''all' Battles and Deploys before the Epic Boss will appear.'' Team Up: Spider-Boy (Required), Ultimate Spider-Man (Required) Epic Reward: |enemy2 name = Venom |enemy2 icon = Venom |enemy2 link = Venom/Refactor/Danny R.R |enemy2 class = Bruiser |enemy2 effect = |enemy3 name = Shocker #2 |enemy3 icon = Shocker 2 |enemy3 link = Shocker/Boss |enemy3 class = Scrapper |enemy3 effect = }} |-|Deploys= Mission 3 - Sinister Clash : Team-Up: Location: Avengers Tower |-|Battles= |-|Mini-Boss= {| width="100%" |- valign="top" |width="50%"| Minimum Score: 3 Team-Up: Iron Man (Required) }} |width="50%"| Minimum Score: 6 Team-Up: Ben Reilly (Required) }} |- valign="top" |width="50%"| Minimum Score: 7 Team-Up: Spider-Man (Required) }} |-|Boss= Defeating a Mini-Boss will simply remove it from the full Boss battle. Minimum Score: 9 Team-Up: Spider-Boy (Required) Boss Reward: |W1 enemy2 name = Mysterio |W1 enemy2 icon = Mysterio |W1 enemy2 link = w:c:AvengersAlliance:Mysterio |W1 enemy2 class = Tactician |W1 enemy2 effect = |W1 enemy3 name = Dark Iron Patriot |W1 enemy3 icon = Dark Iron Patriot |W1 enemy3 link = Dark Iron Patriot/Boss |W1 enemy3 class = Tactician |W1 enemy3 effect = |W2 enemy name = Ultimate Vulture |W2 enemy icon = Ultimate Vulture |W2 enemy link = Ultimate Vulture/Danny R.R |W2 enemy class = Tactician |W2 enemy effect = }} |-|Epic Boss= Must finish '''all' Battles and Deploys before the Epic Boss will appear.'' Team Up: Dr. Octopus (Required) Epic Reward: |enemy2 name = Green Goblin (Duplicate) |enemy2 icon = Green Goblin |enemy2 link = Green Goblin/Refactor/Danny R.R |enemy2 class = Tactician |enemy2 effect = }} |-|Deploys= Required Heroes In order to unlock the Epic Boss for certain Tasks, the following Heroes are required to be recruited: Restricted Heroes The following Heroes are unavailable due to mission restrictions: Category:Special Operations